Selene and Lelouch's Vampire Problems
by Windrises
Summary: Selene hopes she can protect Lelouch and the Lycans, by stopping Lelouch from making a deal with Viktor.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux.

Selene was doing some thinking, while on her favorite rooftop. It was her favorite place to be, but she got the feeling, that she had more important and better places to be at. However, she hardly knew what she was supposed to do with her life. She had been a part of a vampire team, led by the evil Viktor, who had been at war with the Lycans and had done lots of despicable things.

During her thinking, Lucian walked up to her. Selene turned around, as Lucian approached her. Selene had no idea what Lucian could want from her. She tried to be open-minded, while asking, "Can I help you with something?"

Lucian said, "Actually, this isn't about helping me or the other Lycans. This is about helping a different type of species."

Selene had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lucian answered, "Viktor and his crew of vampires have gone to Japan, also known as Area 11."

Selene folded her arms and asked, "What are they planning on doing?"

Lucian said, "Viktor wants to make a deal with the Black Knights' leader, Zero. He wants Zero, to help him destroy the Lycans."

Selene replied, "You said this wasn't about you or the Lycans, but it sounds like you're lying."

Lucian nervously smiled and replied, "It seems like you've caught me. The Lycans are running out of hope. They don't need an arrogant, but brave leader, like myself. What they need is a strong, daring, somewhat suspicious hero. They need you."

Selene thought about it. Although she felt weird about protecting the Lycans, she also felt like it was the right thing to do. Viktor and his vampires had done several cruel, evil things to vampires and if he had the support of Zero, he could cause more trouble. After a long moment of thinking, Selene looked back at Lucian and said, "I'm going to help you."

Lucian smiled and replied, "This is excellent news."

Selene responded, "I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind biting into my own kind and showing them my brand of justice."

Meanwhile, Lelouch Lamperouge got on a skateboard and used it to make a big entrance. Lelouch paraded into the living room, which hardly amused his girlfriend, C. C. While fiddling on the skateboard, Lelouch crashed into a few paintings. Lelouch used the skateboard, to fling the paintings out the window. He danced to C. C. and said, "Good morning, love of my life." He kissed her hand.

C. C. replied, "Although I always love seeing you, I'm getting tired of your chaotic and dangerous entrances."

Lelouch said, "But I need to be fancy and act like a show-off, so you don't forget about me."

C. C. asked, "How could I forgot about you? You're the best thing in my life."

Lelouch replied, "Aww, you're sweet." He paused and said, "Anyways, I have really exciting news."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "There's a new team, who want to support the Black Knights and help them with our cause."

C. C. thought it was great-sounding news, but she was also suspicious about it. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the group called and what are their intentions?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. C. C. said, "Lelouch, you need to know more about them."

Lelouch replied, "I don't see the need, to find out a bunch of boring details."

C. C. responded, "It could be a dangerous group, who want to attack you and the Black Knights."

Lelouch replied, "I don't think that's the case. If they want to support my team, they must have the best of intentions. I plan on putting my trust in them. I think they're going to do amazing things."

Although C. C. loved Lelouch, she could hardly believe how clueless he was. She said, "This group could be a group of villains, who are just pretending to be nice, so they can get permission to go into the Black Knights' hideout and attack them."

Lelouch replied, "I don't think that could be possible. Why are you being so paranoid, about this new group?"

C. C. had a concerned look on her face, while saying, "Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're the most precious thing in my life and I love you with all my heart."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I feel the same way about you. You're my favorite person in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

C. C. had an excited look on her face, while asking, "Does this mean you'll propose to me?"

Lelouch shook his hands in the air and nervously answered, "No, I'm not planning on doing that." C. C. sighed with disappointment, but deep down, she knew she'd eventually become Lelouch's bride.

The next day, Lelouch was about to walk into the Black Knight's hideout, because he had a meeting scheduled with Viktor. However, Selene was standing on the building's rooftop. She jumped to the ground, in her usual, awesome sense of style and approached Lelouch. Lelouch hadn't seen her before, so he didn't know who she was. He stuck out his hand, to offer a handshake, and said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the world's coolest and handsomest person. Who are you?"

Selene answered, "I'm Selene and I'm a vampire."

Lelouch replied, "That news bites. How can I help you?"

Selene sternly responded, "Lelouch, don't have a meeting with Viktor."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

Selene explained, "He's not the heroic and well-meaning leader you think he is. He's the most evil and dangerous vampire, that there's ever been. I strongly suggest cancelling the meeting and going home."

Lelouch looked at her and thought she didn't look like a vampire. He said, "I don't think I can trust what you say."

Selene had a concerned look on her face, while replying, "It's very important, that you don't side with Viktor or give him any powers. He wants to destroy all of the Lycans."

Lelouch didn't know what Lycans were, so he started getting more confused. He asked, "What are Lycans?"

Selene answered, "Werewolves."

Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while saying, "So, you're a vampire, who hates other vampires and wants to protect the werewolves? That's a bunch of nonsense. Believe it or not, I'm a very serious man, who has very worthy causes. I don't have time for you or your nonsense. I strongly suggest, that you leave me alone and start heading home."

Selene could hardly believe how gullible Lelouch was being. She angrily said, "Don't fall for any of Viktor' tricks. I'm not just saying this, for my benefit. I'm also saying it, to protect you and your country." Lelouch ignored her and went into the Black Knights' hideout.

Lelouch roamed the hallways, before going into the meeting room. He had instructed the Black Knights to not come, so they wouldn't find out his secret identity. Lelouch looked around and saw that the room was filled with vampires. Viktor was standing in the middle of the room, with an impatient look on his face.

Kraven, one of Viktor's top men, grabbed Lelouch. He had an angry look on his face, while asking, "Are you aware of your lateness?"

Lelouch calmly said, "I might be a few minutes late, but it's not a big deal."

Viktor started walking closer to Lelouch, while saying, "Actually, it is a big deal. In fact, it might be a bigger deal than you could ever imagine. I have very important causes, which require using time carefully. If time is wasted, waiting for you, then my time will not be well-spent. I'm expecting you to start using your time more wisely, so the time of others, such as me and my men, isn't wasted." He had an intimidating look on his face, while asking, "Do you understand?"

Lelouch casually said, "I guess."

Viktor tried to look more friendly, while putting his arm around Lelouch. He faced the other vampires and said, "This is Lelouch Lamperouge, the leader of the Black Knights."

Lelouch replied, "Don't tell the humans who I am, because I have a secret identity."

Viktor rolled his eyes and said, "Anyways, Lelouch has special abilities. I've heard about Lelouch and the incredible things he's accomplished. Several of Lelouch's qualities fascinated me, but the most compelling and useful of them all is his geass."

Kraven had never heard of that word before, so he asked, "Geass?" He looked at Viktor and said, "I mean no disrespect, my master, but I have no idea what a geass is."

Viktor tried to make Kraven feel better, by saying, "It's not something you should feel bad about. A geass is something very few, if any vampires have. A geass is a special thing, located in one's eye, that can do amazing things. Different geasses have different purposes. Lelouch's geass is about hypnotizing people. He can make anybody follow any command. It can only be used to hypnotize each person once, but a one-shot can leave quite the impact." He paced around the other vampires, while saying, "In fact, I've found the best possible use for it."

Kraven asked, "What is it?"

Viktor said, "We're going to use Lelouch's geass, into making the Lycans surrender to us. We'll be able to defeat every single Lycan, with a single command. It'll be the greatest moment, that the clan of vampires has ever had. I'm going to be using the geass." The vampires started cheering and looking excited.

Lelouch started getting nervous. He bit his tongue and said, "I'm glad for you and all, but you can't use my geass. It's not something that can be taken-out and passed around."

Viktor had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "I'm going to be taking the geass, away from you."

Lelouch responded, "I don't know if that's possible. I'd probably get destroyed, if you attempted such a thing."

Viktor replied, "Ah well." He started coming after Lelouch. Lelouch tried to escape, but the vampires surrounded him. Lelouch felt like an idiot, for ignoring C. C. and Selene's advice.

Thankfully, Selene burst into the hideout. Although the doors were locked, Selene had the power to break them open. She faced Viktor and the others and said, "Greetings, my dear enemies. Are you ready to face my wrath?"

Viktor had a smug smile on his face, while asking, "Are you kidding me? I have an entire team, to protect me and fight against you. There's no way you could defeat my entire team. You're just one person."

Selene smirked and asked, "Just one person? I disagree with that?"

Suddenly, C. C. burst into the hideout. She said, "I came to protect and if that means beating up a bunch of vampires, I'm down."

Viktor faced his fellow vampires and said, "Get rid of them. They will not ruin my plans, of using Lelouch's geass to destroy the Lycans." Viktor was confident that his vampires had the strength to defeat Selene and C. C., but he turned out to be wrong. Selene and C. C. were so filled with determination and a desire to save the world, that they were able to attack the vampires and show them who's boss. They battled the vampires, for several minutes.

After Selene and C. C. had defeated Viktor's henchmen, Lelouch used his geass on him and said, "Stop being rude to the Lycans and encourage your minions to do the same."

Since Viktor was being hypnotized by the geass, he said, "Okay then. I'm going to start treating the Lycans like friends." He smiled and walked away, along with the other vampires.

C. C. ran up to Lelouch and kissed him. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I am, but I wouldn't of been, if it wasn't for your incredible amount of help. You're more than just the love of my life. You're my greatest hero." C. C. hugged Lelouch, while feeling honored.

Selene looked at Lelouch and sternly said, "You need to be more careful. Viktor almost destroyed you."

Lelouch replied, "You're right about that. I should of followed your advice. You seem like an amazing hero."

Selene lightly smiled and said, "Thank you. You and C. C. are a cute couple." Selene snuck away, while being glad that she and C. C. made the world safer, for Lelouch and the Lycans. Selene was more than just a vampire. She had become a hero.


End file.
